


I'll Have A Pizza (And A Side Of You Too)

by wonwoosh



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, awful attempts at humor, college au ah yes very original, crappy writing, mentions of other seventeen members - Freeform, what am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 01:51:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5988043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonwoosh/pseuds/wonwoosh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wonwoo forgets his wallet, but he goes home full and with a Mingyu anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Have A Pizza (And A Side Of You Too)

**Author's Note:**

> i dont even know
> 
> excuse the awful grammar and butchered attempts at humor (lol i tried!!)

Sunlight filters through the thin fabric of the curtains hitting Wonwoo’s eyes directly, waking him up from his deep slumber the night before. It’s a Saturday, and Wonwoo wants to do nothing but lie in bed all day; he would’ve done so if it wasn’t for the thick stack of paper sitting on his desk, reminding him of all the deadlines he’d have to meet, being a graduating literary student major and all. He sighs, the sound remaining heavy in the air, before he flips the covers off of him and starts to make his way to the bathroom.

 _‘Sleep can wait until later,’_ he thinks.

He trudges his way to the bathroom sink, splashing some cold water to his face in hopes of waking himself up some more. He contemplates eating breakfast first before getting started with all his projects and other requirements to hand in the next week, the former obviously being Wonwoo’s choice. He fixes himself a little, hoping to be more presentable when he goes out to face the world, before tugging on a beanie and a cream-colored sweatshirt that’s a size too big for his petite frame; after putting on his shoes, a very vibrant color of red, he grabs his apartment keys and locks the door with a silent click. He begins his walk to the pizza parlor just a few blocks away from the apartment complex he resides in. The breeze is cool and slightly stinging to the eyes, but wonwoo loves the cold. Says it keeps him awake or something.

17 Pizza is rather spacey, their floors are tiled blue and white and their walls a shade of dark blue. The atmosphere is homey, with a little hint of jazz music playing in the background. Wonwoo likes the place; the food is good and cheap, and the workers are nice.

He makes his way to the counter, mentally checking his list of orders before looking at the guy that’s manning the cashier that morning. What comes to his face is someone he’s not expecting, someone that’s very good-looking.

And also, very fucking tall.

 _“Ohmygod.”_ Wonwoo squeaks out loud, the guy quirks an eyebrow at him and smirks. Wonwoo musters all of his strength in order to not melt into a puddle of goo.

“What can i get you sir?” the guy asks and _oh my god_ his voice sounds like a hymn of the angels and Wonwoo is so screwed.

And also very gay.

“I- uh? - me?” Wonwoo stutters _(way to go, idiot)_ and Wonwoo has never wanted to slap himself so bad. “Uh I’m sorry i mean, I’ll have a family-sized four cheese pizza please, and two large cokes.” Wonwoo says in a meek voice, wanting nothing but to disappear, maybe he’ll move away to a different country and change his name to Pepito or something (but who is he kidding, he’s broke as fuck.) 

The very handsome cashier punches in his order, “That’ll be $27.50, sir.” the very handsome cashier says and smiles and Wonwoo wills himself to not stare. _(His canines are showing!!!)_ Wonwoo flails a little before remembering to get his wallet and actually pay for his meal. The problem though, is that he can’t feel his wallet in his pants’ pockets. Or in the pockets of his sweater either _(since when did his sweater have pockets?)_. Realization settles in his system as he vaguely remembers it sitting on his desk.

Wonwoo is so fucking screwed.

“Oh my fucking god i forgot my wallet at home I’m so stupid _goddamnit_.” Wonwoo mutters under his breath, brain going on overdrive and Wonwoo has never wished for anything more except for the ground to swallow him whole.

God fucking damn it.

What a way to start the day.

(He’ll make sure to stop by his friend’s church on the way home for cursing his beloved jesus at 10 in the morning.)

“You forgot your wallet?” very handsome cashier asks him and when wonwoo nods a little, he giggles. _Very handsome and tall cashier giggles._ Wonwoo wants to scream and pinch the cheeks of the embodiment of Adonis in his time. Praise the lord. “I’ll pay for it for now, but you owe me something.” very handsome cashier says and smiles (Wonwoo screams inside) “I’m Mingyu, by the way.” he extends his hand over to Wonwoo, “what’s your name?”

Wonwoo takes the extended hand and shakes it firmly, the very first thing he’s done today that he hasn’t screwed up yet. “Wonwoo. I’m a regular here so i guess you’d be seeing my face often.” he answers and smiles (the smile soonyoung kept describing as something that could _"melt a thousand people’s hearts and save the world”_ ), Wonwoo lets go of his hand too soon and he misses its warmth already.

“That’s nice. Very nice, actually.” Mingyu says and hands Wonwoo his table number, “it’ll be over in a few minutes,” and his receipt, “and so is my shift.” Mingyu lets their fingers brush not-so-obviously and sends a wink to Wonwoo’s direction; he wants to faint right on the spot.

He breathes, tries to calm himself down, and smiles a very dazzling smile (he’s sure of it), and tips his head down a little to Mingyu. He turns around and walks away, settling into a booth near the window and watches as the people pass by (he doesn’t acknowledge the fact that he’s been glancing at the nearby clock for every 3 minutes or so, _of course he’s not excited_.)

After 15 minutes of waiting and playing with his phone, Mingyu slides up to the booth in front of him, his family-sized pizza and two cokes in hand. He looks at Wonwoo with a shy smile and clears his throat, “so, Wonwoo uh- hyung?” he asks, his head tilts to the side and his brows are furrowed.

“I’m a senior literary student at Pledis High, you?” he answers, grabbing his coke and taking a tentative sip out of it, the familiar fizz of the soda calms Wonwoo’s nerves.

Mingyu’s eyes light up and his smile goes a tad bit wider, “that’s cool! I’m from Pledis as well! I’m a business major though, and a year younger than you. Hi hyung!!” he leans across the table a bit, excitement clearly obvious in his voice (Wonwoo does _not_ find it cute.)

They spend the rest of the morning talking and getting to know each other, Wonwoo learns that Mingyu is also friends with Soonyoung and Jun-two of the people he’s close with-and that he would rather eat cheese-stuffed pizza crusts than sausage ones; he also learns that Mingyu is into rapping as well, just like him, but he couldn’t pursue anything related to music because of his parents’ business that he’ll most likely inherit in the near future. Their pizzas and drinks are long gone by now, and it’s not until Soonyoung texts him does he remember about the workload he still has to do before Monday.

“Oh _shit_ i completely forgot about my requirements!” Wonwoo exclaims, his eyes going wide upon the realization; he glances at the clock and panics a little more when he sees that it’s already nearing 12. “I have to go mingyu, I’ll see you around I guess!” he makes a move to stand up before Mingyu grabs at his wrist.

“Wait! I’ll walk you home! I still have to get your number, as well. I’ll just get my stuff in the backroom real quick.” Mingyu says and heads to the employee’s room at the back of 17 Pizza. He comes out a few minutes later, with a black jacket in his left hand and apartment keys in his right. “Let’s go?”

Wonwoo nods and opens the door out of the pizza parlor, the early morning breeze is gone and is now replaced with the sultry heat of the afternoon, but Wonwoo doesn’t mind. The material of his sweater is thin enough to let some air pass through.

They arrive at the apartment complex a few minutes later, with Mingyu saying that he lives a few more streets down the road, they exchange numbers with each other before Mingyu leaves, saying he too, has requirements to tend to and that he’ll text him as soon as he gets home. Wonwoo smiles and waves him off, staying back a little while to watch him walk down the road to his apartment; he heads inside as soon as Mingyu’s mop of greyish-blue hair disappears around the corner.

12:10 pm  
**_from: unknown number_ **

_i had fun talking 2 u hyung!! hope we could hang out again sometime :---))_

12:12 pm  
**_to: unknown number_ **

_i had fun too, mingyu! ^^ and sure sure i’m looking forward to that haha_

12:15 pm  
**_from: mingyuuu_ **

_good luck on ur reqs hyung u can finish it fighting!!_

12:16 pm  
**_to: mingyuuu_ **

_thank you! haha you too :--))_

Wonwoo has never been so motivated to do his assignments for the first time. he texts Soonyoung to come over and do his assignment with him (but of course Soonyoung won’t come over without anything in exchange, so he bribes him with an entire tub of ice cream in return.)

12:23 pm  
**_to: soonyoungie_ **

_hey asshole come over and let’s suffer over school together, i’ll buy an ice cream for you :--)_

12:24 pm  
**_to: soonyoungie_ **

_bring some movies too_

12:25 pm  
**_from: soonyoungie_ **

_i’ll b ther in 10_

(Wonwoo figures he doesn’t have to stop by the church for he is already very blessed.)

12:27 pm  
**_to: jisoo hyung_ **

_i’m so sorry hyung_

12:29 pm  
**_from: jisoo hyung_ **

_For what?_

12:29 pm  
**_to: jisoo hyung_ **

_:---)))_

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi lol it me ur neigborhood svt trash!! because i couldnt find the inspiration to write like a back story for gone, gone, gone i opted for a fluffy meanie instead!!! with awful attempts at humor and shit lmao
> 
> talk to me!! i swear im nice lmao my humor's shit though but i'm nice!!
> 
> please excuse the grammar and the inconsistent tenses im so sorry i need help hahahaha ha haha h a


End file.
